Michael Copper
Michael Copper (born October 1993), better known by his channel name CopperCab and sometimes known as Mike Copper, is the titular protagonist of the channel of the same name, CopperCabRS, CopperVision, and CabStep and the deuteragonist of MemasWorld. He is Lauren Landrum's ex-boyfriend and Mema's grandson. It is unknown who his father is, though Michael has mentioned him a few times. Description A video maker, former YouTube partner, "director", and animal lover who is a Christian and always expressing himself and his feelings, Michael is best known for coming out in his very first CopperCab video called "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". His address is 597 Grayson Parkway, Grayson, Gwinnett, Georgia 30017. Copper is continuously called a "fat ginger" because of his red hair and freckles and he always goes into fits of rage over that and he even said that he doesn't care if they call him fat or give him negative comments and that he'll make videos whenever he wants and is proud of his hair; also, whenever Michael gets all angry, he usually spits at the camera. People on YouTube have criticized Michael for this and post sarcastic comments, such as feeling bad for the "poor camera;" as well, they pity his dogs as Michael occasionally yells at them to be silent as he makes his videos. Another one of his trademarks is almost always licking his lips and sometimes not seeming to blink (though he really can). He also has a pet peeve of people calling him an actor since he keeps saying he definitely isn't one; although, the only time he has acted was in "SEARCH FOR THE DRAGON!! ( COMEDY SKIT!! ) LINK TO CARTOON IN DESCRIPTION," but only because his haters wanted to call him one. He used to be enemies and rivals with IshatOnU, whom has asked Copper to make a video why gingers are so good (as revealed in "ATTENTION HATERS!!") and Michael told him that he'll make that video pretty soon; but only one came and the other one didn't (the reason is unknown). IshatOnU also said that he really likes Copper and that he was just trolling him and that they've now stopped fighting. Copper also has a deep hatred for South Park because of the makers always making fun of people, including gingers (which Michael really hates the most, especially after he begged them to stop, they then made a spoof of Michael doing his video "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" {which was revealed in "DEAR SOUTHPARK.."}). He stated in "MICHAEL COPPER DATING PROFILE 1" that he can do Karate after Mema suggested he tell the viewers that, but he ends up messing up on a certain move. In the same video, Copper said his favorite hobbies are horseback riding, shark back riding, mountain climbing, and skydiving; he also says he likes to draw and play ping-pong. Michael has stated once that he drives a 1987 YUGO. Michael has his own Facebook,http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/209852042415076 Twitter,http://twitter.com/#!/coppercab and Myspace page,http://www.myspace.com/gingersdo2havesouls which he's also mentioned in his videos' descriptions. He recently released a new Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/249923795123935, as revealed in "A LITTLE ABOUT ME + VIDCON 2012,"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Occu4BBhKS0 and he yelled at the haters to not go there if they don't like him and to stop banning him. He was ranked "#99 - Most Subscribed (This Week) - Directors" on CopperCab. Early life Michael was born in October 1993 in Georgia. Throughout his life, Michael has always been extremely poor, but thanks to his father, he and his family aren't as poor as they were. This is revealed by Michael himself in "COME PARTY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Career ''CopperCab "]] Michael started his ''CopperCab channel on January 14, 2010. His most popular video of all is "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". Since he first posted it, the channel has been overrun by a group of haters; eventually, Michael took notice of this and, in response, posted "ATTENTION HATERS!!" on January 19, in which he delivered a message to all the haters and told them to stop telling him he can't make videos since he can if he wants, just like everyone else on YouTube; as well, he addresses IshatOnU, telling him that he will soon make a video for him on why gingers are so special since he wanted him to. ''CopperCabRS Michael started his ''CopperCabRS channel on January 10, 2011. ''CopperVision Michael started his ''CopperVision channel on April 18, 2011. Unfortunately, this other channel also gots mean comments and people still called him names. ''CabStep Michael started his ''CabStep channel on June 11, 2011. Personality Throughout his videos, Michael claims to be a nice person, but says that the viewers have to get to know him before judging him so they can see he is telling the truth. Although, he can go into fits of rage if people talk bad about him or send him hateful comments (such as calling him a fat ginger). But despite all this, Copper doesn't care if they try to put him down (since he says that it'll never work) and he'll always make videos no matter what (even if they tell him to stop making them, or if they keep hating on him). Once, he told trolls online to not call him a ginger since he's not one, but a redhead. Despite his true good self, people have claimed that he is the true antagonist of his videos as he repeatedly has severe anger problems and becomes extremely bad-tempered, violent, and a bit mean as well. Other comments have even said that Michael is really an Internet troll and that he only fakes his anger problems to get more money from YouTube. In response to these comments, Michael has denied he is a troll. He is also a RuneScape fan and has played since March 2001. In the video "PARTYHATS FOR EVERYONE," he said that he even had a tape of him playing the game for the first time. Sometimes, Michael argues with Mema, as seen in a few of his videos. On January 6, 2013, Michael and Lauren got into a feud over Michael apparently cheating on Lauren and going out with another girl, which made Lauren jealous and repeatedly message Michael about it in an upset rage. However, she secretly misses and loves him as she keeps bringing it up and even made a video on her channel called "Solitary Man - Johnny Cash cover by IrenicHippyKin." Trivia * Michael is constantly referred to as a troll by haters when it is really them. * Michael is 6'2" and 230 lbs. * Nobody knows for certain what his true last name is, despite him saying it to be Copper. Many theories have come up suggesting that Michael's last name is Faggabon (which is really a fake, hateful name), Kittrell, or Hughes. * In "I MIGHT BE DEAD!!" from 2011, Michael told the viewers that if he doesn't have a video up by a week from now, he's either dead, a zombie, or running from one. Afterwards, he did not post a new video on CopperCab a week later, and this caused everyone to believe he was dead and got turned into a zombie. That is until on July 19, when "DEAR POTHEADS" was posted; in the same video, Michael noted that he doesn't think there was a zombie apocalypse. * On February 5, 2013, Michael guest-starred on Tosh.0, alongside Mema. As well, his "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!!" video made a brief appearance. Gallery CopperCab_Ginger_Boy.png CopperCab_Michael_smile.jpg COPPER_michael_ginger_youtube.jpg Angry_Ginger_Kid.jpg CopperVision_Michael.jpg CopperCab_Young_Michael.jpg|Michael as a child References External links * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercab Michael's CopperCab YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/cabstep Michael's CabStep YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercabrs Michael's CopperCabRS YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppervision Michael's CopperVision YouTube page] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:CopperCab